Red Crusader
by NovaWarp
Summary: It is a time of sword and magic. A war rages between the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. With Issei stuck in the middle of the conflict. Can Issei protect the ones he loves and get the harem of his dreams, or die trying? Who knows. Only one way to find out. Isseixharem, IsseixfemVali.
1. Chapter 1

It was a time of war between the three major factions of the world; the angels, devils, and fallen angels. To help fight there war all three faction hire other groups and species to fight with them. Humans are the most common and valuable, because their high population and ability to gain great skills like magic, sacred gears, and Ki.

Not all humans fight for the major three, like the Dragon Knights, fight for their own goals. Speaking of Dragon Knights that's where our story starts. With a young boy who appears no older than 7 years old practicing with a wooden sword in a room with stone walls and a wooden floor.

The boy has short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wears a loose white shirt, brown pants, and brown leather boots.

The boy swings the sword with some skill, mostly just a basics form, but with potential. He eyes are focus and completely devoted to the task at hand. This makes him easy for a tall and bulky figure to sneak up on him.

Said figure can be seen with large and proud smile on his face as he picks the uninspected boy and gives him a big spin.

"I see you are working hard Issei!" The figure says as he spins the now named boy.

"Of course I am, I want to as strong as you dad" Issei replies to his father with a great big smile on his face.

Issei father is a giant of a man being at least seven feet tall with a muscular body. He has long braided ginger hair that goes a bit past his shoulders. He wears a simple white shirt with an open neck shown off a massively thick gold chain, simple brown paints and black leather boots.

"It will take time, but if you keep working one day you will be"

"I need to be strong so I can get my dream harem!"

Issei father puts his son down looking directly into his eyes with a serious face and says:

"Now Issei what did a say about a harem?"

"That I most truly love the people I have in the harem?" Issei said looking in to his father eyes with some uncertainty.

"That's important too but no…" As he puts his hands on both of Issei shoulders "I what lots of grand kids!" as he shakes Issei comically.

"OK I will stop shaking me…" Issei replies with a dazed, trying to come back from what his dad is asking of him, and not fully understanding it ether.

After giving his son a couple more shakes for his own joy he lets goes.

"Issei as much as I want you to keep train, I came up here give you a warning" Issei father said looking at his son with worry on his face.

"What is it dad, did I do something wrong?" replies Issei looking confused.

"You have done nothing wrong Issei. It's just that I want to give you some advice..."

"About what?"

"About two guest that will be coming in the next few days."

"Who's coming?"

With a deep breath in he says "The leader of our rivals Lady Albion and her daughter Vali"

"What! Why are they coming here?"

"To make some kind of peace between the two orders Issei"

"Why? I thought we hated them? Why now?"

"I can't go into great detail but that's put it simple we both need to combine our strength for protect ourselves from some people who are after us"

"Oh so I should be on my best behavior when they get here?" Issei responds with some confusion clearly on his face.

"You should always on your best behavior but no that is not what I want to warn you about, I have talked already to Albion and the topic of marriage has come up."

"YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY LADY ALBION?!" Issei had complete shock upon his face.

"NO I TALKING ABOUT YOU"

"WHAT BUT I WANT TO GET A HAREM!"

"CALM DOWN ISSEI!"

After taking a couple of deep breaths Issei finally looks calm his dad continues.

"I know you are not happy about this but it is a possibility"

"I-I understand father" Issei replied with a sad tone.

"Please don't be like that Issei, I don't like it any more then you do but it must be done"

With a forced smile Issei nodded an understanding.

"Sigh… well I can think of one thing that might make you happy"

"What's that?"

As he leans towards his son and says "I hear Vali is very cute"

Issei goes as red as a tomato after hearing that.

"That is one good thing" Issei says with a small, but real smile.

"Well to get you mind of thing why don't we go down and have some dinner?"

After hearing about food Issei stomach growls cause his father to have a small laugh.

"I won't mind to have something to eat"

"Good that go see what Helena has made for tonight"

As the two walk out of the room side to side they both notice an older man standing in the hallway. As they reach him he gives a small but respectful bow.

"Preston what are you doing here?"

"Lord Ddriag I came to let you know that Lady Albion has come firmed the date"

Ddriag faces turns to a grimace on it for a second but quickly changes to a smile when he looks to his son. "Good, thanks for letting me know Issei and I are going to have some dinner would you like to join us and tell some of your stories?"

Issei gets excited at the mention of stories "Ya I want to hears some of your stories!"

Preston gives Issei a small smile and says "It would be my pleasure"

Ddriag claps his hands together loudly and says "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go"

And the three of them leave to get something to eat and enjoy stories of glorious battles and great victories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own High school DxD  
** "normal speech"  
' _normal thinking_ '  
 **"Beast speech"  
'** _ **Beast thinking'**_

After an even of good food, company and stories of great battles Issei decided to excuse himself to think about what his father just told him. Upon reaching his room he went straight into the room and closed the door right behind him.

The room is a far size space with a queen sized bed, a desk with papers, a large wardrobe, a bookshelf that goes to the ceiling with large tomes, some personal items around the room and a large window with a bench under it.

With a heavy sigh he flops onto the bed faced down. After a few minutes Issei rolls over onto the bed.

"Marriage uh…" grabbing his head and rolling "but I haven't even met her!" he yells to no one.

After laying there for a bit Issei pulls himself up to leaning against a pillow "guess I will get to meet her soon at least…" he said to himself as drifted to sleep.

Issei slowly opens his eyes to see a wide open red sky. Once sitting up he looks around to see nothing but the mirror image of the sky on the ground.  
"What is this place?" Issei asks to himself.  
 **"This is you mind"** A loud roaring voice says, causing Issei to startle. Turning to where the voice is coming he see a large red western dragon.

The dragon scales have two colors, the outer being crimson, well the stomach and inner wings being a faded pink. The outer scales look more like a suit of armor then normal scales, with large shoulder blades, gauntlet like hands, and two large horns, one over the jaw and one under it. Said dragon was on its hind legs, standing at full height.

Issei manages to get out "w-who are you" well shaking with fear.  
With a mighty laughing roaring the dragon says **"I am the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination!"**  
"T-the Red Dragon Emperor! Ddraig!" Issei face was a mix of shock and aw.  
 **"Yes the one and only"** The great dragon now moving to a laid down position.  
After a few more minutes of Issei trying to calm down and figure out what to say he says. "W-why are you in my head?"  
Ddraig lifts his head with a look of deep thought and ponders there for a minute.  
Issei keeps watching the dragon in waiting for his answer. 'The great dragon emperor must be going through his mind that could probably fill a full size library with knowledge'  
 **"I don't know"  
** "You must have some idea of what is going on!" Issei yells well pulling on his hair out of frustration.  
 **"I might, it just... It's hard to keep track what is happening when you're like me"  
** That made Issei face change from frustration to confusion. "What do you mean by that?"  
With a great huff Ddraig said **"imagine not knowing things by all rights you should know, but can never put together what you don't know. Then constantly gaining and lose concision on what is real and what is dream"  
** "T-that's horrible" Issei tone changed again to that of sadness. 'Never knowing what's going on must be a nightmare'  
 **"Save me your pity I can see it on your face. I can this think of one reason you and I are meeting."  
** "Great! Can you tell me?"  
And if you could see the dragons face you could almost say it was smirking replied **"you could me my new Champion"**


End file.
